From the AudioJournal of Bill
by Dr-Lovekill
Summary: Basically, written as a narrative from Bill's POV after he finds Tak crashed on Earth. A new concept in IZFF, BATF. Take it as BATR if you want. Very IC for Bill. Bad summary. Read and review.


From the AudioJournal of Bill

_I wrote this some time ago, and decided to post in on fanfiction. I did so, mainly because I'm growing quite bothered by people who keep killing Tak in their stories. Tak is a wonderful, powerful character, and I think Mr. Vasquez would've done alot more with her had the show not been sent to join Jimmy Hoffa. Anyway, this is another new concept (I'm good at those...as well as making people angry and confused), which involves Bill and Tak. Please read and Review. I don't own Invader Zim or any character thereof._

April 11th,

Those fools! I gave my findings to my colleagues today on the Cocoafang case I've been following. They laughed at me. Laughed! They just don't see the threat posed by that evil fiend, poisoning the minds of our youth with his "harmless cereal" scheme. But one day, I'll get him. And when I do, he'd better like his stake well done!

All goes well with the specimen. At first, I was hesitant to attempt contact with it, just in case it decided to melt my brain, or spray acid into my face or something. You have to watch these spacebeings, you know. But once I took the extreme risk of attempting to communicate with it, I found that it and I could actually speak to and understand each other perfectly. Perhaps, it's studied us, learned our language. _Sigh_. Who can say?

I have yet to inform the others about the creature. They always insult my findings and mock my evidence, anyway. Frankly, I was about to give up in utter hoplessness before I found her...it. I haven't turned it over to the others yet. The blind "expert" fools would probably just say it's swampgas or something. That's just what they said about the live Egyptian mummy I saw vandalizing a dumpster at the mall with a can of spraypaint last Halloween. That Mummy! After I prove my Cocoafang theory to the world, I'm going after that mummy. She's calling for me again. I'll be right back.

Okay, I'm back. The alien being, yes. I found a small crashed spacecraft near lake Stinkwater a few nights ago. Inside was an actual alien lifeform. It was unconcious, so I brought it back to my home for observation. The craft is locked in one of my rented storage buildings in the city. I did have her, rather it, locked in a cage at first, but when I found that there was little threat of it doing any harm, I made a deal with it. I've been letting it live in a large spare bedroom in my house for the last couple of days. Behind lock and key, of course.

It says her name is Tack or something like that. I don't know how she would spell it. She offered to help me uncover a real alien threat here on Earth! Furthermore, right in this very CITY! Not only that, but she claims that the being responsible for the infiltration is her bitter enemy. On this, we spoke for hours. When I learned that the horrid alien monster Sim...or Zim had ruined Tack's life on their own planet, and then cast her into space to die, I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the poor creature. No, Bill! You're a man of science, a hunter of the unknown! I can't allow feelings like this to interfere! Gah! Entry over. Bill out. _Click._

April 12th,

New entry. The alien. Physically, the alien stands about four feet in height, not including her long, black, curly antennas. I can't help but note that it is strange and fascinating how a race could construct such advanced spacecraft and technology with hands having only three digits. Her skin is an almost lime color of green. I always knew it! Aliens ARE green! The whole grey alien thing was just a government conspiracy to have us all looking for grey aliens, while the green ones were walking in right under our noses and infiltrating mankind!

Anyway, her eyes...her eyes are a deep, beautiful purple, with no pupils. Like deep lakes of purple...I've stared into those eyes for hours during our talks, and honestly, I see something in them. I...

How can I confess such a thing? I stand, one man against the chaotic forces of the paranormal that would destroy this world, and the only person I can trust, the only person I can relate to, I can talk to is an exraterrestrial? We understand each other, she and I. We've been eating waffles together, watching the television, and lauging at the ignorance and gullibility of the human race. I feel we're on the same level, and together, oh what a team we'd make. Those idiots! They never respected me. I was always an outcast, just like Tack. Well, maybe they'll change their minds when I stop a full scale alien invasion with the help of my own alien comrade!

Tack's calling for me now. It's raining out, and I think it scares her. I don't know why, maybe she doesn't know what rain is? She still acts a little saddened about her past. I'll probably let her sleep beside me toni... _It's okay, Tack, I'm coming_. Know this, though, I was right. All these years, I was right! End of entry. _Click._


End file.
